Legend of Cilan II: Eight Months Later
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Finally after a loooooooooong writer's block, the long awaited sequal to "Legend of Cilan" is here! After being told they are wealthy, Pudding and Cilan leave the roost to live their high life, but this new rich family has something in store for them both, and what does the full moon and that demon that sleeps within Cilan gotta do with this? read and review plz!


The Legend of Cilan II: Eight Months Later

*It's been about eight months since the Clan witnessed Cilan's terrible transformation during a full moon, since then no one has spoken about it anymore. The tail-less Monkey Boy, has gotten better balancing without his tail... but soon Kojiro and Ash are gonna have to release the beast within him again... for some rich folk are driving towards the Roost, looking for the Twins...*

Cilan: *lies in the grass* Ah... this is the life... no problems... no worries... no nothing...

Pudding: *lies next to him* IKR? So, how are you holding up since your tail is gone?

Cilan: I've gotten better at balancing without it... though I still wish I had it...

Pudding: Don't worry. I'm sure it'll come back... one day...

Cilan: *eating a banana* Yeah, maybe you're right...

*just then a black limo pulls up, and a very wealthy looking butler gets out...*

?: Oh there you are, Young Masters!

Cilan: *sits up* Heke? Young Masters?

Pudding: Is he talking about us?

Cilan: I dunno...

?: I finally found you both! Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Sabastain.

Pudding: O... k... and what do you want with us...?

Sabastain: I'm come to bring you both home! See, do to an unavoidable incident, you were seperated at birth.

Cilan: So... we're really related as brother and sister and are friggin' wealthy?!

Sabastain: That's about the gist of it.

*at realizing this, Cilan and Pudding stare at each other in complete shock...*

Sabastian: Come, let's return home! Your mother will be overjoyed to see that you both are alive and well!

*the two get in the limo and it drives off, while two other people watch on from the tree...*

Kojiro: Hmmm...

Ash: What's up?

Kojiro: I don't really trust that Sabastian guy...

Ash: Really? I didn't see anything wrong with him.

Kojiro: It was what he said about the Twins...

Ash: Oh... you know that is pretty odd... didn't you say that Chibi came from the real world with you?

Kojiro: Yeah, and Chili and Cress even stated that Cilan killed their parents...

Ash: It doesn't add up...

Kojiro: Well, no matter we'll follow the limo and if something bad does go down, I have a little surprise in store for these rich people...

Ash: Ok, well let's go...

*they both silently stalk the limo, using their ninja skillz...*

*soon the limo pulls up to a very fancy mansion, and the Twins stare in awe*

Sabastian: Welcome back home!

Cilan: Whoa...

Pudding: Holy butterballz...

Sabastian: Come, let's go say hi to your mother.

*they all go into the mansion, where their 'mom', Mandy awaits...*

Mandy: My darling children have at long last returned! *hugs them both*

Pudding: You're our mom?

Mandy: Yes, I am...

Cilan: *in head*_ I dunno why... but all this seems too awkward, but oh well..._

Mandy: Well, what do you two say we have a party to celebrate you being back home?

Cilan: *perks up* Will there be a lot of food?

Mandy: Of course! I'll have the servents prepare a wonderous feast!

Pudding: *looks on amused* You and your gluttonus appitite...

Cilan: What can I say? I love to eat!

Pudding: Yeah... and watch, later you're gonna be complaining that your stomach hurts... BAAKA!

Cilan: *teasing glare*

Mandy: Now now, why don't you two go and play while we prepare for the party?

Cilan: Ok! *runs outside*

Pudding: *runs after him* Wait up, you tail-less monkey!

*Mandy watches on, then smirks evilly*

Mandy: Go and gather up the rest of my followers... and meet me in the Secret Room...

Sabastian: Right away, Mistriss...

*a while later in the Secret Room...*

Mandy: Now as you all know, my right hand man, Sabastian searches for stupid brats and lures them back here... well, he's found two new ones, who go by the names of Pudding or Chibi and Cilan.

Dave: And they're both here now?

Mandy: In the backyard playing.

Mark: Oh boy! It's been a while since we've had a tasty kid! I can't wait!

Mandy: Here's something you'll really liek; that Cilan boy is a glutton!

Max: Alright, that means we get go all out with the feast then!

Mandy: That's right and once they've had their fill upstairs, me and Sabastian will bring them down here and feed them more food until they are just right enough to put in the pot!

Trent: Let's get busy and prepare the feast!

Mandy: Soon... the two known as Chibi and Cilan will be no more! *laughs evilly*

*meanwhile... outside listening in...*

Ash: This is terrible! A cannibal occult! We gotta warn them!

Kojiro: We could do that or wait until tonight for my plan to work...

Ash: Fine, but if they die, cause we're out here waiting on your friggin' plan to work, I'm putting all the blame on you!

Kojiro: Relax, they won't die, maybe be sick for a while, but I'm 100% positive they won't die...

Ash: Whatever you say Kojiro... whatever you say...

*a few hours later... sunset... the party was soon underway and everyone that was invited was there, welcoming the Twins back home. Mandy was mingling with the guests (cannibals also) and the servents (occult with Mandy) were watching everything from the sidelines... smirking evilly...*

Pudding: *is nervous* S-so... Cilan... wanna dance...?

Cilan: I guess...

*the Waltz music plays*

Pudding: Very Classical...

Cilan: You waltz pretty good.

Pudding: Thanks... you do too. Who tought you?

Cilan: My adoptive mother... the one my brothers said that demon killed... *grows silent*

Pudding: Cilan, you ok?

Cilan: *voice breaking* Excuse me, Pudding Cup, but I need to be alone for a minute... *runs off to the balcony*

Pudding: *watches sadly* I think I struck a nerve...

*meanwhile... Cilan sits outside on the balcony, thinking back to that horrible night his 'adoptive' perents died, but just keeps getting random flashbacks...*

Cilan: *sniffles* W-what does it all mean... the demon is roaring, 'mom' is screaming "Cilan, Cilan no!"... and Chili and Cress look very fightened, as they run off some where... the demon then comes in and tramples my 'perents' and 'mom' is screaming... *buries his head in his arms, sobbing* 'mom'... 'dad'... I wish you were here...

*Kojiro and Ash were listening in and were sad as well...*

Ash: Poor Cilan... he still doesn't know that he's the one that killed his mom and dad...

Kojiro: I know... we should tell him, but we can't risk him commiting suicide...

Ash: Yeah... but we're gonna have to tell him sooner or later...

Kojiro: *looks back up at the balcony, but Cilan is gone* Hey, he's gone...

Ash: Must've went back to the party.

Kojiro: Oh well, let's continue our stake out. It should be time to eat soon.

Ash: Yeah.

*meanwhile back at the party...*

Sabatian: *clears throat* Dinner is now served

*everyone heads to the dining room, where a feast has been layed out...*

Cilan: Whoa... look at this spread...

Pudding: Ditto...

Mandy: Well, dig in everyone, but make sure you save room for _dessert_.

*and so, everyone eats, but stare at the Twins as they practicaly wolf down the food...*

Mandy: *thinking*_ Yes... get nice and plump..._

*after a while...*

Cilan: *smirks a Pudding* I bet I ate more that you...

Pudding: *hic!* That's bull! I ate waaaay more than you!

Mandy: *measures both of their bellies* *thinking* _They're almost ready... we just need to stuff them with dessert..._

Pudding: *notices* Mom, what are you doing?

Mandy: I'm just getting your measurements for we go shopping for new clothes.

Pudding: Ok then.

Cilan: What's for dessert?

Mandy: It's a surprise, but we have to go down to my Secret Room.

Cilan: *gets up* Well, let's go!

*in the Secret Room...*

Mandy: Well, here you go! All the Cake you can eat!

Pudding: I call dibs on all the chcolate cake! *nomming*

Cilan: Be my guest, leave the strawberry and white cakes to me *nomming*

*Once they gotten enough...*

Cilan: *whimpers a bit* Ugh... Pudding you were right...

Pudding: Forget what I said... I think I overdid it too...

*soon the sound of both of their stomachs grumbling is heard...*

Mandy: *to herself* Yes... its time... *gets out a rope*

Pudding: *notices* Mom, what are you gonna do with that?

Mandy: *doesn't respond but ties them both up tightly*

Cilan: Hey! What the-?! Whats going on?!

Mandy: *evil laughther* Now I've got you right where I want you...

Pudding: Mom why are you doing this?!

Mandy: I'm not your mother! I was only pretending so I could fatten you both up to eat, just liek allllll the other brats that came here before you both!

Cilan: Well, thanks for screwing with our minds! My mother is still dead!

Mandy: Don't worry, you'll soon be joining her! *gags them both and takes them to a rather large pot*

*Meanwhile outside...*

Ash: Ok Kojiro, whats the plan?! We need it now!

Kojiro: *notices the full moon* Perfect... its time...

Ash: For what?!

Kojiro: *focuses his power on Cilan*

*soon a certain Pansage tail is now visible behind the ropes...*

Ash: ...

Kojiro: Now if we're lucky, Cilan will look at the moon and turn into that monster again...

Ash: *just stares*

*meanwhile again...*

Mandy: Ahhh~ eating stupid brats is the best thing ever... it keeps me young a beautiful...

Cilan: *struggling to get out of the ropes*

Mandy: *notices* struggle all you want... *pulls the curtain back revealing the moon* Since I'm in a merciful mood, I will allow you to look at moon before you die...

Cilan: *notices and stares at it*

Pudding: *telepathicly* _Cilan, you ok?_

*_Th-thump! Th-Thump!*_

Cilan: ...

*_Th-Thump! Th-Thump!_*

Pudding: *looks behind and notices his tail is back* _Uh-oh... this is not good..._

Cilan: *falls to his knees, growling*

Mandy: *notices* What? You can't still be hungry!

Cilan: *begins to grow bigger and bigger, tearing the ropes off in the process*

Sabastain: Whats going on?!

Mandy: I dunno!

Pudding: *takes the gag off and smirks* You've just woken the sleeping beast within him... *takes off to a safe spot*

Cilan: *roars and goes on a rampage*

Kojiro: YES CILAN! DESTROY IT!DESTROY IT ALL!

Ash: *in the air* I gotta hand it to him... that was a pretty well laid out trap...

Pudding: *flies over to Ash and Kojiro* I take it this was Kojiro's idea?

Ash: Jup

Mandy: *running around trying not to die and notices Ash and Koji* You! This is all your fault! Come down here so I can despose of-

*_SQUISH!_*

Ash: Owned!

Pudding: Damn! *pause* She ain't gonna be in "Legend of Cilan III"!

Kojiro: XD.

Ash: XD.

Cilan: *roaring his head off*

*after all the carnage and wreaking...*

Kojiro: Ok, I think hes had enough fun. *makes the sky go from night to morning*

Cilan: *utters a soft roar as he shrinks back to normal size*

Pudding: Annnnnnd Clothes Beam!

*his outfit is restored on him... yet again...*

Kojiro: C'mon lets get outta here.

Ash: *picks up Cilan* Yeah...

*and so they head back to the Roost... once there...*

Cilan: *wakes up and steaches out* Mmm... what happened?

Ash: *explains, leaving out the transformation*

Cilan: That demon must stalk me... last time it totaled Team Plasma's HQ, and now it killed that child eater, her followers, and totaled the mantion...

Kojiro: *gives him a few bananas* Here, are you hungry?

Cilan: Not at the moment...

Pudding: We're all just glad you're safe and sound...

Cilan: So am I...

Ash: Oh yeah, your tail came back. Seems liek it takes 8 months for it to grow back...

Pudding: See Cilan, it came back after all *nuzzles*

Cilan: I'm glad... now I can work on making it stronger... *nuzzles her back*

*and so, after a close call with a cannibal occult, Cilan and Pudding are back where they belong... now what will they do about that demon that sleeps within Cilan... hmm... only the final part will tell...*


End file.
